Clan:M o r
act I the tratoir back at guthix army x chapter 1 the traitor back of guthix army x. back at guthix army when mor headmage left for a vacation things didnt go well. cold gonzo kicked everbody out of guthix army but duhzz. gonzo lied to headmage that it wasnt him it was all duhzz. gonzo got away with it and start laughing. no one didnt surrvive of this kicking trolling lowlife massacre. headmage put a bounty on cold gonzo 600k reward on his head. chapter 2 whats left from guthix army and now new mages of runescape or m o r all of the armor been turn into glass and the robes turned into ashes. mor left guthix army and was out of a clan for 2 months. mor asked his 3 best freidns to make a mages clan mortykt, poopattack(lol), mu5ic, and the newbie blade. they made the mage clan mages of runescape instead it turned into mages of runescape. we made new armys new weapons and new armor and robes. act2 the new enemys. chapter 1: vicante vamp. vicante vamp is the biggest enemy that always fighting with mor headmage. vicante vamp asked for an alliance to kill spence and edgeassassin/ mor denide the alliance with vamp. vamp got all pissy and started saying horny things about headmage and and his clan same with edge. vicante vamp delcared war on headmage. chapter 2: the war between vamp and headmage. when the war beganed vicante vamp was out numbered 10 to 20. mor headmage was threating vamp to surrender or get a misserble defeat. vicante vamp refused to surrender . m o r easly defeated vamps clan 25-0. vamp said this isnt the end. mor said it already is the end of u. act 3: sara army outcast turns there back on ther own leader mor elitmage. chapter1: sara army turn there back on there own leader sara army mor elitemages home that turn there back on him.sara army start saying some real bs about him. sara army start saying mor sucks at being a clan leader. mor is full of **** he can lick my ***. mor elitmage will have hsi revenge on them and xanthanx for betraying him. chapter2:sara army outcast gets defeated by there own leader. sara army decalred war on mors clan. headmage and hsi clan almost got defeated act 4: the leader returning only 1 chapter chapter 1 only:mor king bens returning mor king ben is a strong leader in m o r. before his returning he came back with his ego and jsut got back from rehab. mor magic got alot stronger, and more powerful. mor been controling his anger and ego since he joined runescape the first time he played. mor returned and turned his back on asher and got out of control. mor got to much anger at asher and got out of control because of his magic. the magic got to powerful and made mor to a evil side. he went to beta and killed alot of players. mor got bloodthrist and more out of control he was not himself anymore. Category:Clans